


Of Shattered Memories and Good Friends

by happydaygirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Friends, Platonic Love, Portamis if you squint, Porthos is a good friend, mention of Savoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: “Things are never quite as scary when you’ve got a best friend”- Bill Watterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Of Shattered Memories and Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigma_TM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_TM/gifts).



The tavern, once heaving with patrons celebrating the end of a hard work day, was now almost empty, save for a few tables of hardened regulars. There was the baker, who was now resigning himself to the night shift, and a few women who were about to start their own meanderings along the cities streets.

Two men sat by the fire, the warmth of the now dying embers heating their faces. The orange glow cast a light through the copious amount of glasses dotted around the wooden table.

Porthos looked across to Aramis as he downed yet another glass of wine, before shakily pouring himself out some more.

They had been drinking since their shifts had ended earlier that day- not that Porthos minded per se. He enjoyed a drink as much as the next man, but Aramis was taking it to the extreme. He knew why, of course he did. The sixth anniversary of Savoy.

Aramis’ cheeks were ruby red, and his hand trembled as he lifted the glass to his lips.

‘Last orders, eh?’ Porthos muttered, watching him wipe his top lip and try- and fail- to withhold a sickly belch. This time of the year was always one he hated. Aramis got very peculiar at this time, and drank much more than usual.

‘Not closing time for another hour.’

‘I know, but-‘

‘Porthos you said you’d come and drink with me!’ Aramis drunkenly snorted, eyes glassy. ‘So drink!’ He added, nodding to his wine.

‘I’ve had my share, mate.’ Porthos replied. He had never refused Aramis’ request to drink with him, even when Athos told him that by agreeing he was only encouraging the behaviour. He needed to make sure he didn’t get into any trouble, and that he got home safe. It was the least he could do- what sort of person would he be if he just let him get on with it?

‘Come on, just one more..‘ Aramis muttered, sloppily pouring another measure of wine into Porthos’ glass.

‘I don’t want any more- you may have the morning off tomorrow, but I don’t!’ Porthos snorted, now putting his hand over the cup to stop any more being poured into it.

Aramis grinned and narrowed his eyes, pointing at Porthos over the table. ‘You and I are not finished!’ He smiled, before sitting back, staring into the fire.

‘Aramis?’ Porthos called after a while, voice and concerned. ‘You alright?’

Aramis grunted in reply. Now was the maudlin stage- it happened every year, the same pattern.

Revelry turned to drunkenness, to sloppiness and then finally to reigned melancholy.

‘Come on, I’ll see you home,’ Porthos stood now, smiling across to Aramis. ‘Drink up.’

Aramis looked up at him, eyes glassy now in a way that didn’t have anything to do with the copious amount of wine he had just completed.

‘You’re a good man, Porthos.’ He muttered as he stood, allowing Porthos to come round and help him to his feet properly.

‘I know, I know…’ Porthos chuckled- Aramis shook his head, angling his face so he and Porthos looked into each other’s eyes.

‘No. You have no idea how much you help me. How much I value our friendship, our time together. It is immeasurable, and you will never know how much it means to me.’

‘Aw,’ Porthos chuckled and he and Aramis finally made it outside, into the rapidly darkening night. ‘I love you too!’

Aramis chuckled at that, nodding his agreement as the two of them ambled towards Aramis’ quarters as the night woke up around them,

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Enigma_TM for the prompt!
> 
> Please send me an ask on my tumblr @happydaygirlfanfiction if you’d like me to write you a little something- I have two sets of prompt lists on my page for you to choose from.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment 💕


End file.
